Vie Maritale avec un Vampire
by EdFrench
Summary: Parodie de toutes les fics/films/livres sur les Vampires auxquels j'ai été confrontée. Pour Naruto, comment le fait de vivre avec un Vampire peut il modifier votre vie? UA, NaruGaa, humour, romance. OSs Joyeux NaruGaa Spam Day!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers:**__** Naruto et Gaara appartiennent à Machin Kishimoto. Les Vampires en tant que personnages tellement sexy qu'ils en sont ridicules est un concept inventé par Anne Rice et développé par Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Warnings:**__** ... Mention de violence faite au clowns?**_

**Vie Maritale avec un Vampire**

_Chapitre 1: Dormir avec un Vampire_

Si la ville de Konoha était réputée pour sa douceur de vivre, ses nuits de printemps restaient très, très froides. Pourtant, seule dans un grand ensemble d'immeubles, une fenêtre testait les lois saisonnières en restant ouverte.

Mais les courants d'air glacés ne faisaient pas partis des choses les plus dangereuses que recelaient les nuits citadines, _surtout_ à Konoha. Un simple coup d'œil par cette fenêtre suffisait à le prouver.

Elle s'ouvrait sur une chambre toute simple, illuminée par le clair de lune. On pouvait distinguer un lit double et une masse sombre en occupait tout un coté. Une respiration profonde s'échappant du tas permettait de l'identifier comme un être humain, mais hormis ce bruit léger, la pièce était d'un calme absolu.

Puis les rideaux s'enflèrent soudainement, et la chambre s'assombrit jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se détache de la fenêtre, libérant la douce lueur de la lune.

La lumière argentée révéla l'ombre comme étant la silhouette d'un homme aux yeux pâles, à la peau encore plus pâle et aux cheveux couleur de sang frais. Cette personne portait un pantalon en cuir, une chemise rouge et une veste noire, on aurait pu dire en plaisantant qu'il avait "un look de killer"... Et malheureusement mettre sans le savoir en plein dans le mille.

Du moins, il y a quelques années.

L'homme aux cheveux roux jeta un regard prudent du coté de la silhouette allongée sur le lit, avant de s'avancer plus profondément dans la chambre. Silencieux, comme tout les grands prédateurs, il ne s'arrêta qu'en atteignant le niveau de l'homme, blond, jeune et ronflotant doucement. Une expression avide sur ses traits, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune endormi...

... Puis il déposa un léger bisou sur ses cheveux blonds avant de se glisser sur la pointe des pieds de « son » coté du lit pour prendre son pyjama.

Le Vampire -Gaara était son nom- traversa l'appartement de Naruto -la belle au bois dormant- pour aller ranger sa veste et ses chaussures. Depuis le temps, il connaissait tout les endroits où le plancher couinait et craquait au moindre effleurement aussi fut-il relativement silencieux.

Il fit une petite grimace au moment d'ôter son pantalon : le cuir était un matériel _bruyant_, et ne se laissait pas enlever sans opposer une farouche résistance. Il aurait volontiers envoyé balader toutes ces fringues qui appartenaient, selon son clan, à l'Attirail Indispensable du Vampire Moderne, et qui ne s'utilisaient que dans les terrains de chasse habituels dudit Vampire Moderne : les Bars et Boîtes de Nuit.

Sauf que bien entendu, Bars et Night-clubs lui étaient maintenant totalement interdits, du fait de son petit ami TRES JALOUX. Alors les pantalons en cuir, s'il pouvait aussi s'en débarrasser pour quelque chose de plus confortable...

Gaara poussa un soupir. Uchiha Sasuke et Hyuuga Neji avait déjà commencé à noter des différences dans son comportement, s'il se faisait choper écumant la vie nocturne _en jogging_, c'est directement à sa chef de clan qu'il devrait répondre. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait voir arriver.

Il enfila son pyjama Batman, un cadeau-blague de Kiba, qui comme tout les amis de Naruto, avait été nourri de films d'horreur et de séries Z pendant son adolescence et ne trouvait donc pas plus étonnant que ça de voir son pote sortir avec un vampire. En fait, quand Naruto avait présenté Gaara à ses amis, la réaction fut plutôt dans le style "HA! On savait bien que t'étais pédé!".

De retour dans la chambre, il ferma la fenêtre, ennuyé par le bruit sourd produit. Il détestait avoir à se glisser chez Naruto comme un voleur, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. En effet, l'architecte intérieur de son immeuble avait eu la mauvaise idée de décorer le hall de grands miroirs, ce qui réduisait considérablement les possibilités pour Gaara d'y circuler. Si quelqu'un avait l'opportunité de s'y trouver en même temps que le Vampire, il serait victime d'un étrange phénomène de dissociation :

Une partie du cerveau de cette personne l'informait calmement, qu'après analyse du champ optique, il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux roux dans le hall.

Une autre partie du cerveau soufflerait, déjà bien moins assurée, qu'après analyse du champ optique _et des putains de miroirs_, il n'y avait personne dans le hall.

Et pendant ce temps là une autre partie du cerveau, plus primitive, plus "I-will-survive" hurlerait _"Danger! Barre toi de ce foutu hall!"_.

Pour tout arranger, le concierge était un vrai psychopathe. La dernière fois que Gaara s'était risqué dans l'entrée de son immeuble ce fou dingue lui avait vidé une bouteille de Baygon(R) dans la tronche. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était sous sa forme de chauve souris à ce moment là, mais quelle genre de sans-cœur pouvait s'en prendre à une mignonne pipistrelle de cette façon? Il aurait dû le dénoncer à Greenpeace.

Il se glissa aussi doucement que possible dans le lit. Peine perdue : les couvertures étaient juste rabattues que Naruto essayait déjà de coller ses pieds glacés aux siens. Gaara venait de se nourrir, il irradiait par conséquent d'une douce chaleur, qu'il était d'autant plus heureux de partager avec son petit ami, considérant que c'était de sa faute si Naruto devait garder la fenêtre entrouverte, même par les nuits les plus froides. Il vira néanmoins la bouillote en forme de crapaud hors du lit.

C'était une des choses de la vie commune : on devait faire des compromis. Tout le temps. Naruto acceptait de dormir avec une fenêtre ouverte et Gaara supportait une décoration de chambre très orientée "batraciens".

Gaara sourit dans la pénombre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie de non-vivant.

Bien sûr, certains compromis étaient plus ardus que d'autres. Prenez la nourriture, par exemple. Après avoir été témoin d'un de ses... Casse-croûtes, et des effets secondaires plutôt intenses qu'ils entraînaient chez ses victimes, Naruto avait émis son point de vue, très clairement et bruyamment. PLUS QUESTION de se nourrir de jeunes et -douteuses- vierges. (_"Je me FOUS des traditions, dattebayo! Quand bien même ces connasses dormiraient avec leur fenêtres grandes ouvertes et le décolleté au vent, plus question de coller ta bouche sur une pouffe!")_

Quand Gaara avait demandé si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait au moins chasser dans les bars gays, la réponse avait été un vif "_PUTAIN, NON!_". Et le vampire avait eu beau plaider que c'était la tradition, que sa chef de clan désapprouverait, que la réaction de ses proies ne l'affectaient nullement, lui, et que c'était Naruto qu'il aimait plus que tout, le jeune homme n'avait pas dévié d'un poil de sa décision.

Maintenant il réalisait son erreur : le premier argument qu'il aurait dû sortir était son amour indéfectible pour Naruto, ce qui était de toute façon le seul argument valable aux yeux de son amoureux. Peut-être ce dernier aurait-il ainsi écouté un peu les autres. Ah, et il n'aurait même pas dû mentionner sa chef de clan, elle n'impressionnait pas Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, _personne_ ne prenait au sérieux une Reine des Damnées aux cheveux roses.

Le problème, c'était que Gaara ne s'autorisait pas à prélever le sang de son petit ami. Le vampire refusait également de boire celui des animaux à cause des poils restant accrochés à ses dents et même s'il pouvait se contrôler de manière à ne pas tuer ou même blesser gravement sa proie, Naruto ne voulait pas qu'il se nourrisse sur des enfants. Et pour Gaara, le sang des personnes âgées était aussi appétissant qu'une bière éventée et aussi nutritif qu'un verre d'eau.

La situation avait failli devenir critique : d'un coté, il avait pour la première fois une personne dont le bien-être lui importait plus que le sien et qu'il ne voulait pas rendre malheureuse, et d'un autre côté, s'il ne se nourrissait pas il allait... Et bien, pas mourir, pour sûr, car il était immortel, mais souffrir d'importants désagréments.

La rumeur parmi les vampires voulait que si l'un d'entre eux cessait de consommer du sang humain pendant trop longtemps, son aspect physique changeait : cheveux et poils tombaient, les muscles se tordaient, la silhouette se courbait jusqu'à le faire ressembler aux monstres des origines.

Gaara avait eu l'opportunité de vérifier cette théorie. Dans les années 60, adoptant les théories anarchistes en vogue il avait rejeté le code des vampires et cessé de s'alimenter en sang humain.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire repousser ses sourcils.

Il remua un peu, faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à toucher légèrement la joue de Naruto. Cela avait pris des semaines d'intenses négociations, mais Naruto avait finalement accepté qu'il se nourrisse de sang humain. Mais pour apaiser sa jalousie dévorante, Gaara avait dû promettre de ne boire le sang que des êtres les plus disgracieux qui soient, nés pour être en but à tout les ridicules et au mépris de la société.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Gaara retira précipitamment sa main, bourrelé de remords. S'il aimait que Naruto soit réveillé pour l'accueillir, il appréciait beaucoup moins d'être celui l'ayant réveillé. Lui-même pouvait fonctionner normalement en dormant très peu, mais ça n'était pas le cas de son petit ami.

Naruto se lova tout contre lui, ses mains glissant autour de sa taille. Gaara abandonna aussitôt sa culpabilité pour apprécier pleinement son véritable chez lui, dans les bras de Naruto.

Mais il sentit son amoureux reculer brusquement, tandis que de petites bouffées d'air chaud lui chatouillaient la joue. Naruto riait.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda t'il d'une voix inquiète. Apparemment, être l'incarnation du fantasme sexuel masculin sur terre ne vous vaccinait pas contre les crises de doute existentiel sur votre sex-appeal, provoquées par votre cher et tendre en se gondolant comme un abruti au milieu d'un câlin.

"Oh, chéri" fit Naruto d'une voie pleine de tendresse et d'amusement. Il caressa la joue de Gaara et quand il retira sa main, ce dernier pu clairement voir les traces blanches sur le bout de ses doigts. Du maquillage de scène. "Apparemment tu n'as pas mangé très proprement ce soir."

Le Vampire fronça les sourcils et se frotta vigoureusement la joue, un peu vexé. Non seulement sa nourriture constituait une proie indigne d'un vampire, mais elle était en outre extrêmement salissante.

_'Saloperies de Clowns'_

FIN

**Cette idée m'est venue un jour où, sur la LJ Com de Gaara et Naruto, je demandais des idées afin de trouver l'inspiration pour dessiner du GaaNaru (oui, Les Fées du Berceau ont été généreuses, je dessine aussi vachement bien) et une des nanas a lâché "Des clowns-Vampires".**

**Et immédiatement a germé l'idée d'une série de ficlettes basée sur la vie de couple avec un Vampire. A venir: La Rencontre avec un Vampire, Mariage avec un Vampire, Le dîner avec une Belle-mère Vampire, Un Chat avec un Vampire, Une Famille avec un Vampire et Le Sexe avec un Vampire (En dernier même si en anglais c'est mon chapitre 2, parce que je dois attendre 3ans avant que ma beta soit majeure).**

**Pour info, les membres du Clan de Gaara sont, des plus 'agés' aux plus 'jeunes': Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Hinata et Sai. Gaara est l'avant- dernier, et vous aurez tous reconnu la Chef de Clan!**


	2. sans les dents!

**Joyeux Naruto Gaara Spam Day!**

**Attention, cette fic n'a pas été beta-ée (et oui, après avoir pleuré pour en avoir une, j'ai finalement pas eu le temps de l'envoyer)**

**MEGA WARNING: SCENE DE SEXE!**

**Sans Les Dents !**

Bien qu'étant un vampire aux capacités aussi extraordinaires que variées, Naruto savait que Gaara avait une grande faiblesse : il était parfaitement nul pour tout ce qui concernait la manipulation mentale. Bien que la Reine de son Clan, Haruno Sakura, se trouvait être la plus grande spécialiste dans ce domaine, et bien qu'elle ait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de le former à son Art, son dernier 'fils ' n'avait jamais choppé le coup de main.

Cela devait être lié lié au fait que si l'on voulait exercer un tant soit peu de pouvoir sur un esprit humain ordinaire, il valait mieux comprendre un minimum comment fonctionnait l'esprit humain ordinaire. Or, de ce point de vue, on pouvait dire que Gaara possédait autant d'empathie qu'un brocoli.

Naruto pensait à part lui qu'il fallait avoir l'esprit complètement tordu pour parvenir à déformer celui des autres à sa convenance. Une simple conversation avec les frères Uchiha, les deux autres experts en arts mentaux du Clan, formait le meilleur argument à l'appui de sa théorie.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si cette « faiblesse » gênait Naruto. C'était quand même plus sympa d'avoir un petit ami capable d'ouvrir un pot de cornichons d'un mouvement du pouce ou de léviter jusqu'à la dernière étagère du placard (là où se rangeaient les valises), qu'un amoureux qui essaie de vous persuader par tout les moyens que non, ce soir vous n'avez pas_ vraiment_ la migraine.

Le jeune humain eut un léger sourire qui fondit en un gémissement guttural lorsque les dents de Gaara accrochèrent légèrement un point sensible juste sous son oreille. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas comme si son amant avait même besoin de se servir de ce genre de technique. Un simple regard brûlant de la part de ces yeux turquoises suffisait pour obtenir une totale soumission de n'importe qui. Et pour Naruto qui le voyait, là, torse nu, les muscles saillant sous sa peau pâle...il avait envie de lui présenter bien plus que son cou.

Ça devait être la raison pour laquelle Gaara n'avait jamais cherché à développer ses facultés mentales à quoi bon suer sur une pratique aussi difficile juste pour l'utiliser dans la jungle urbaine, ou les techniques de playboy et de badboy étaient bien plus efficaces ?

Les lèvres de Gaara quittèrent son cou un battement de cœur plus tard, une bouche possessive s'emparait de la sienne. Le goût métallique du sang, lointain mais perceptible dans chacun de leurs baisers, ne manquait pas de rappeler à Naruto qu'il se trouvait dans les bras d'une créature susceptible de le briser en deux d'un mouvement, si l'envie lui en prenait.

Et une petite partie de lui même, sombre et bien cachée, trouvait cela terriblement excitant.

La bouche de son amant reprit son voyage le long de son corps, un chemin bordé de mordillements, de baisers et de petits coups de langue. Naruto perdit toute capacité de concentration.

« Ga-AH-raa !» il gémit un peu, quand des dents acérées passèrent sur la partie la plus sensible de sa poitrine, avant de lécher la zone du plat de la langue, en guise d'apaisement.

Langue bientôt occupée à tracer de son bout rose les muscles de son abdomen. Naruto agrippa d'une main les cheveux roux de son amant tandis que l'autre s'amarrait aux draps.

Oh, la bouche de Gaara allait le tuer, ne négligeant aucun de ses points faibles, s'y attardant avec dévotion et bas, plus bas, de plus en plus bas, tandis que des mains puissantes lui caressaient les mollets, les cuisses, baissaient ses boxers orange et...

« GUUUAAAH ! Gaara ! NonnonnonnonNON ! »

Naruto s'arracha de l'étreinte sournoise de son amant, tirant ses boxers tellement hauts qu'il les monta au niveau de ses aisselles. Le vampire s'accroupit, sourcils froncés et avec une expression ennuyée sur le visage.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Quoi ? QUOI ? Je te l'ai dit et redit, PAS DE FELLATION ! »

Gaara croisa les bras, son air ennuyé laissant la place à une moue boudeuse.

« Mais j'ai envie de te sucer. »

Naruto ferma les yeux. Tout son corps se tendit pour résister à ce chant de sirène particulier.

« Gaara, je t'aime » Il pointa du doigt la bouche de son amant. « Mais jamais de la vie je ne mettrai ma queue dans ce nid de rasoirs. »

Le Vampire passa sa langue sur ses dents et fit une petite grimace. Elle étaient effectivement assez pointues, mais bon, son job le requérait. « Je ferai attention » promit-il.

Son amoureux leva les yeux au ciel avant de tirer sur sa lèvre inférieure. « hu heu ha emhahher han houher !»

Gaara cilla.

Naruto poussa un soupir. « Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser sans me couper !». Il désigna sa poitrine, couverte de petites entailles et morsures et tira sur sa bouche pour montrer une petite coupure sur sa lèvre. Un air de culpabilité traversa le visage de Gaara, Naruto se hâta de le rassurer.

« C'est pas que ça me dérange, et même, franchement, j'aime bien mais, euh, » ses yeux se baissèrent sur son entrejambe. « Pas là, quoi. »

Gaara fit une autre petite moue sexy. « J'essayais pas vraiment de me retenir... A partir de maintenant je serai doux comme un agneau. »

Gaara ? Doux ? Au lit ? Naruto secoua la tête. « Non. T'y arrivera jamais ».

Le vampire détourna le regard. « Alors tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Naruto se figea, conscient qu'il venait de s'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux. Fichus complexes de Vampire. « Je suis une créature de la nuit et tout le monde me craint », « Je suis un immortel et personne ne me comprend », « mon allergie au soleil pèse sur ma vie sociale et professionnelle », etcetera et Blablabla...

« Mon amour, » Naruto amorça la discussion avec toute la prudence du pilote d'avion forcé d'atterrir en pleine tempête « Je sais que jamais tu ne me ferais _intentionnellement _du mal mais... » Gaara lui jeta un regard de faon abandonné par sa mère. Naruto capitula immédiatement« Ok, six mois sans aucune morsure, et je te laisserai faire. » .

« Quatre mois » proposa Gaara. Le Faon avait laissé la place à un rusé renard.

« Deal » Naruto tendit la main. Le Vampire la saisit, et attira son amoureux contre lui.

« Et si on scellait cette promesse d'un baiser ? » murmura t'il.

Ce que Naruto fit, soulagé de le voir de meilleure humeur. La bouche de Gaara reprit rapidement l'exploration de son corps, et son amant poussa un gémissement lorsque sa langue vint de nouveau harceler son bas ventre.

« Gaara » Zut. Difficile d'avoir l'air de réprimander quelqu'un quand on haletait de désir.

« Détends-toi » L'haleine de Gaara contre son ventre était brûlant comme un vent du désert « Je ne vais pas t'enlever ton caleçon ».

Quelque soit les objections que Naruto aurait pu, à ce stade, formuler, elles ne faisaient pas le poids quand le vampire se baissa encore un peu pour l'embrasser, _là._

… une sensation capable de faire lui perdre toute capacité de communication, si la vision de son amant entre ses jambes n'était pas suffisante.

La langue de Gaara reprit son activité, tour à tour caressante puis léger aiguillon, déterminant les contours de son érection. Un mélange de sperme et de salive humidifia rapidement le tissu, les mains de Naruto, blanches de l'effort de ne pas saisir les cheveux de son amant, se crispaient sur les draps du lit. Ses hanches toutefois ne purent résister à la frustration de cette friction affolante, et se mirent à bouger spasmodiquement.

Deux mains pâles l'immobilisèrent sans effort, le Vampire leva les yeux vers son amant et lui adressa un regard qui tenait de l'attentat à la pudeur, avant de l'attaquer une fois de plus.

… avec les dents.

Naruto laissa échapper un cri rauque. C'était bon ! Les dents acérées de Gaara étaient adoucies par le coton de ses boxers, mais la stimulation sur son sexe était presque _trop_ intense.

Gaara continua à utiliser sans pause ou répit aucun toutes les techniques connues de sa bouche talentueuse. Rapidement ses mains joignirent la lutte, caressant et effleurant et excitant mais jamais suffisamment, jusqu'à ce que Naruto, le visage embrasé et haletant, crie de désespoir :

« Gaara ! Arrête de m'allumer et FAIS quelque chose ! »

Le vampire eut un autre sourire de prédateur avant de lui arracher promptement ses boxers. Ses long doigts pâles s'enroulèrent autour de l'érection de son amant, qui ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir de soulagement qui se termina sur un couinement. Quelque chose de doux et humide lui titillait le gland.

Gaara le léchait, sa langue rose papillonnant entre ses lèvres pour se poser délicatement sur son membre tendu... avant de prendre confiance et d'effectuer des caresses plus larges et marquées.

Naruto faisait face à un dilemme. Devait-il fermer les yeux pour profiter le plus que possible de ces sensations délicieuses ou au contraire les garder grands ouverts pour ne pas manquer la vue ensorcelante de son amant festoyant sur son sexe ?

La première option s'imposa d'elle-même dès lors que Gaara se mit à le masturber, par secousses timides puis de plus en plus affirmées jusqu'à ce que toute pensée cohérente ait déserté le cerveau de son amoureux. Ce dernier se mit à gémir de façon presque continue à mesure que son contrôle se dissipait, que son corps s'échauffait, que son désir montait montait montait...

Et. Gaara. S'arrêta. Brusquement.

Les hanches de Naruto donnèrent quelques coups dans le vide avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux pour regarder le vampire, qui, assis sur ses talons, n'était plus vêtu que d'un léger air supérieur et d'un début de sourire.

« Deux mois. » fit-il.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, indigné. « Quoi ? Jamais de la vie ! »

Gaara posa les avants bras sur les genoux de Naruto et cala son menton sur ses mains jointes, le regard vert insolent lui rappelant qu'il était tout à fait prêt à attendre plusieurs vies que son amant capitule.

Naruto poussa un grognement de défaite. Il avait reconnu la lueur obstinée dans les yeux de Gaara. Sa fierté masculine lui interdisait de se soumettre à ce chantage, mais d'autres parties très masculines de lui-même promettaient de le faire souffrir en cas de coïius interruptus.

Le vampire dut cependant trouver qu'il mettait un peu trop de temps à se décider. Il se pencha, ouvrit les lèvres et souffla doucement sur le sexe tendu vers son visage.

Le frisson de plaisir qui s'ensuivit court-circuita les dernières défenses de Naruto « D'ACCORD ! »

Gaara leva un sourcil. « Deux mois, alors ? »

Son amant hocha la tête.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Gaara reprit les choses en main, au sens littéral. Il saisit le membre de Naruto, l'embrassa doucement avant de le caresser avec une vigueur renouvelée. Ce dernier se retrouva rapidement à surfer une fois encore sur les crêtes du plaisir, propulsé vers l'orgasme par la main efficace et le regard brûlant de Gaara.

Oh oui, il ne devrait jamais sous-estimer la capacité qu'avait de dernier de le baiser juste avec ses yeux... et ce fut quant leurs regards se rencontrèrent, que Naruto atteignit finalement l'orgasme.

Il poussa un râle et ses mains s'envolèrent pour agripper la chevelure incandescente du Vampire. Ce dernier supporta l'assaut sans relâcher prise, ses lèvres posées sur l'extrémité humide du membre de son amant, sa main occupée à en extraire les dernières gouttes de jouissance, ses yeux toujours joints à ceux de Naruto.

Celui-ci finit par rompre le contact oculaire, tout ses muscles s'affaissant sous l'assaut d'hormones de type « baisé jusqu'à la moëlle ». Il s'effondra sur le lit, vaguement conscient du fait que Gaara le... "nettoyait". Quelques instants plus tard son corps recouvrait le sien et ses yeux étaient une fois de plus capturés par des prunelles d'un vert brillant.

« Deux semaines ? » fit Gaara, le ton innocent de sa demande démenti par le sourire dansant au coin de sa bouche.

Naruto poussa un grognement, ses pensées ramenées aux vampires et à leur pouvoir de persuasion mentale...

… et à combien ce serait un véritable gâchis pour Gaara de l'employer. Car il savait dès à présent que son amoureux avait gagné et que dans deux semaines très exactement il le laisserait faire son premier essai de sexe oral. Parce que sinon, la vision de son amant entre ses jambes, de sa langue rose et de son menton couvert de sperme allaient le hanter jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Et le vampire était parvenu à ce résultat non pas en utilisant ses super-pouvoirs mais grâce à sa propre super-capacité à être un Dieu du Sexe.

Naruto leva la main et caressa le signe 'Ai' sur le front de son amant, puis répondit.

« D'accord, deux semaines »

Gaara l'embrassa sur la bouche, et lui adressa un grand sourire.

Un sourire joyeux, heureux, un sourire _plein de dents._

Naruto pâlit, mais parvint -héroiquement- à retenir un couinement effrayé.

Il était FICHU.

TBC

**N'ayez pas peur de m'indiquer les erreurs dans une review!**

**Finalement, je n'aurais pas réussi à atteindre mon objectif de 3/5 histoires pour aujourd'hui... J'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire de toute la semaine!**

**Mais bon Joker 3 et Gay Club devraient être postés dans un délai raisonnable (auquel doit s'ajouter le temps de mes vacances)!**


End file.
